


Good Days

by sondaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondaze/pseuds/sondaze
Summary: In which Johnny meets his long time boyfriend at the train station
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> hiii it's been around a week since i posted :] this is one of my happier drabbles/fics, i wrote this while listening to good days by sza (before the full version of the song was released), although good days isn't exactly the most happiest of songs, based on lyrics, the entire vibe of the song fills me with serotonin and it reminds me of warm summer days filled with sunshine, and that's kinda where i got the idea for this. please excuse any grammatical and/or spelling errors, i haven't proof-read this in a long time, and thank you for reading. enjoy <3

If Johnny was being honest with himself, he hadn’t sat still all morning. As soon as he’d woken up, he’d been skipping and jumping all around his shared apartment. His roommate and best friend Yuta had almost kicked him out, as Yuta wasn’t a morning person, and happy puppy-like Johnny in the morning was just way too overwhelming. 

Johnny couldn’t help it, he was extremely excited. 

He’d practically stood over Yuta’s shoulder, waiting for the younger male to finish his breakfast before practically shoving him into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Yuta grumbled of course, he’d never admit it, but he was excited too, it took a lot for Yuta to withhold his smile, he had to maintain his grumpy image in the mornings. 

It’d only taken Yuta about twenty minutes to get ready but to Johnny it felt like hours. The car ride over to the train station was filled with RnB tunes that played softly as Johnny did everything to keep himself still in the car. He was so unbelievably excited. 

Once the car was parked, Yuta and Johnny made their way over to an empty bench, the warm sun soaking into their skin. 

Yuta sat with his back against the bench, his legs spread comfortably as he scrolled through his social media, laughing at the occasional meme that he’d managed to come across. They had gotten to the train station earlier than intended. They’d expected traffic but instead they were faced with clear quiet city streets. 

Johnny checked his watch as he paced back and forth, his brow line furrowing more as the seconds passed, he was extremely impatient. 

“You’re going to get wrinkles like that John. Just chill out.” Yuta chuckled, not bothering to look up at the taller male. 

Johnny grimaced, quickly unknitting his eyebrows. He hated that Yuta didn’t even have to look at him to know what facial expression he was making.

“Stop looking like a kicked puppy, John. I’m sure your love bear, as you like to call him, would hate seeing you look like that. Turn that frown upside down.” 

Once again, Yuta wasn’t even looking up from his phone. 

Johnny heard the shorter man laugh. 

Yuta looked up from his phone, smiling that dazzling smile that Johnny swore people from space could see. His eyes were big and shiny. 

“Johnny, look a little kitty.” Yuta spoke happily, turning his phone towards Johnny. 

Johnny cooed seeing the cute black kitty that was on the phone screen. 

“It’s Taeil’s new kitty, he got the cute little baby earlier this morning. He named her Star.” 

Johnny smiled, hearing the loving and adoration that flowed through Yuta’s words. 

“Your boyfriend and your daughter look beautiful.” Johnny spoke, watching as Yuta went through the slides of pictures that Taeil had posted earlier.

Johnny watched Yuta blush furiously, his cheeks turning a crimson red. He thought it was cute how smitten Yuta was with Taeil. 

“Yeah, well, you and your love bear are even cuter, and since he’s moving here now, you guys can get that cute little black puppy you guys have been talking about adopting.” 

Ah, and there was the blushing and the overwhelming amount of love and happiness that Johnny had been trying so hard to hide all morning.

Yuta giggled, watching Johnny fall into a blushing fit.

Johnny quickly turned away from Yuta, continuing to pace as he tried his best to keep himself under control. 

A monotone voice spoke into the overhead speakers.

'Five Minutes Until The Incoming Train.' 

Oh boy. 

Johnny’s breath hitched as he quickly turned towards Yuta, who was now standing up, eyes blown wide in anxiousness. 

“Yuta, my god.. I can't do this.” Johnny panicked. 

Yuta’s face contorted into confusion. 

“John, what the hell do you mean? He’s going to be here in less than five minutes.. I get that you haven’t seen each other since he moved after high school, but Jesus Christ, pull yourself together, you're about to see your future husband. He’s getting off that train soon.” Yuta spoke loudly, his panicked state turning into aggravation. 

“Yuta,” Johnny was cut off by the younger male. 

Yuta grabbed onto Johnny’s shirt.

“We are going to see him after five years of being without his gorgeous face. We got up so fucking early for this Johnny. This man is the love of your life, your sunshine on the rainiest of days, the yin to your yang, the sun to your moon. He’s moving in with us! For God’s sake and for mine, pull yourself together!” Yuta was practically shaking Johnny. 

Johnny grimaced at the way strangers were now staring awkwardly at the duo. He chuckled nervously, nodding apologies to the witnesses, as he removed Yuta’s hand from him, gently smoothing at his once perfectly ironed shirt. 

“Yuta, I meant I can't do this without flowers.” 

Johnny watched the horrified look on Yuta’s face dissolve into a calm sheepish smile. 

“Oh, well you should’ve said something, there’s a flower cart over there.” Yuta pointed inside the distance, just down the platform. 

Johnny was just about to thank Yuta when the sound of a train whistle blew in the distance. He looked in horror, thinking he’d run out of time to get his boyfriend a small welcoming gift.

“Hurry, it’s the busiest train they have today, it’ll take him a while to find us, meaning, there’s time for you to run to the cart, so go now.” Yuta pushed Johnny towards the direction of the cart. 

Johnny quickly dug in his jean pockets for his wallet, quickly approaching the flower cart. He turned back, looking towards where Yuta was standing, seeing the smaller male with his hands in his pockets, joining the crowd of people that were patiently waiting for the incoming train. 

Johnny had at least three minutes to pick flowers. 

“Watch out!” A small voice called out, catching Johnny’s attention, just before he crashed into the flower cart. 

“I’m so sorry.” Johnny chuckled nervously. 

An elderly woman stood near the cart, observing Johnny, checking in the flowers Johnny could’ve ruined. 

“Let me guess.. meeting the love of your life here after not seeing him for years, and you’re in a panicked state because you think you’ll be late for welcoming him?” The lady asked.

Johnny’s eyes widened in shock as he observed the short grey haired woman. 

“How did you,” Johnny was almost convinced she was his spirit guide or something.

The woman giggled. 

“Your friend was loud.” She explained.

Johnny blushed, scratching the nape of his neck. 

“Ah yeah.. he was, wasn't he?”

“Well young man, you have about a minute left.. get to picking.” The elderly woman waved her hands towards the flowers, instructing Johnny to pick. 

Johnny nodded, observing the flowers. 

He admired the pretty assortments and colors. He noticed the roses, sunflowers, and tulips, all different colors, all mixed in with some sort of wild flower that brought out their beauty even more. Roses were too cliché. Of course he wanted to show his love through the flowers but honestly roses were just too heterosexual, and let’s get one thing straight, Johnny wasn’t. 

Tulips were cute but they were flowers he was sure the love of his life had seen everyday since he’d once described his college as ‘tulip heaven.’ Johnny didn’t want to remind him of school, he wanted to remind him of home. 

“The train is approaching, son.” The woman spoke softly. Johnny nodded, hearing the train whistle much louder than he’d liked to admit. 

His nerves getting the best of him, he wanted to just grab a random bouquet, but he couldn’t, he had to make this perfect. For his love, he needed it to be perfect. 

Johnny reached for the sunflowers, but stopped midway, putting his hand back down. 

Sunflowers weren’t good enough either. They were beautiful and not the typical flower one would give but it was not the flower meant for this occasion, at least not in Johnny’s eyes. They were the type of flower you’d give someone on a sad rainy day when you wanted to bring them joy and a tiny piece of sunshine. It wasn’t raining, and no one was sad. 

Johnny huffed, growing anxious. 

He heard the train slowing down to a stop, and he heard people rushing around to get to their loved ones that would get off the train at any moment. 

A puff of smoke sounded off, as Johnny heard the train come to a complete stop. 

He was close to giving up, just as his eyes landed on a bouquet of daisies. 

His heart picked up, and Johnny smiled widely, picking up the bouquet. 

“This is the one.” Johnny smiled at the lady. 

The flower lady returned the bright smile, nodding in agreeance. 

“I was hoping you’d pick that one.” She hummed. 

Johnny arched a brow in interest. 

“Daisies are the flowers of innocence and purity. They signify a new beginning. I’ve never seen a young man as in love as you are. It’s obviously such an innocent love, something of adoration and purity. He’s moving here, and he’s going to be living with you according to your friend.. that’s a new beginning isn’t it?” The woman asked.

Johnny blushed, nodding shyly. 

He turned his head, seeing the rush of people, young and old, getting off the train. There were more people than he’d expected. 

“The daisies are perfect for this situation then. Now go see your boy.” The lady smiled. 

“How much are the flowers?” Johnny asked, opening his wallet. 

“They’re on me. I haven’t seen a love like this since I met my wife.. there’s no price on that.” 

“Are you sure?” Johnny stuttered over his words tremendously. 

“Yes! Of course! Now go meet your boy before I change my mind!” The woman shooed Johnny away. 

Johnny nodded quickly, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket, securely holding onto the bouquet as he approached the crowd. 

He walked through the crowd, muttering “excuse me” and “I’m sorry” as he attempted to find Yuta’s orange hair, sticking out like a sore thumb. 

Fortunately he’d found him quickly, his smaller friend hugging his boyfriend tightly. Johnny’s breath caught in his throat, he was prettier than Johnny remembered, although they’d spent every night video calling since his boyfriend had left for college, five years ago. 

Yuta broke away from the hug, and that’s when their eyes met. 

It felt like time had stopped, it was only the two of them. 

“Jaehyun..” Johnny had called out, his voice was loud in his head, but he was almost positive he had spoken just above of whisper. 

“Johnny..” The younger male’s voice cracked. 

In no time, Jaehyun ran, crashing into Johnny’s arms, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. Johnny didn’t hesitate to hug back, wrapping his long arms around Jaehyun’s waist, flowers still in hand as he picked Jaehyun off the ground twirling him around gently, his face buried into Jaehyun’s brown hair.

Johnny couldn’t help the giggles that surpassed his lips, he kissed Jaehyun’s head, taking in the scent of Jaehyun’s honey-scented shampoo that he loved using. 

Johnny began to waddle around, Jaehyun still in his arms, still lifted off the ground.

“My love bear, I’ve missed you.” Johnny spoke loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but giggle this time, pulling his face away from Johnny’s neck, the two of them now looking at one another. 

“I’ve missed you too, my big sunshine bear.” Jaehyun’s voice was sweet and soft, like a freshly baked vanilla cake. 

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Johnny smiled softly. 

“Almost too long.” Jaehyun replied, just as he began peppering Johnny’s face with light and gentle kisses, making the older man laugh wholeheartedly. 

He’d finally set Jaehyun down, as he remembered the flowers in his hand. 

“Ah! These are for you, my love.” Johnny pointed the flowers towards Jaehyun.

Jaehyun looked at the flowers, surprised.

“How’d you know daisies were my favorite?” 

Jaehyun sniffed the flowers, smiling warmly at them. 

“I know you, of course.” Johnny chuckled. He didn’t know daisies were his favorite flower at all, they’d never talked about their favorite flowers. 

He knew Jaehyun caught onto his lie with the way he’d playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you baby.. they’re perfect. Just like you.” 

Jaehyun stepped forward, pressing a sweet kiss to Johnny’s lips. Johnny couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. It’d been years, he’d never grow tired of Jaehyun’s kisses, he was 100% sure of that. He clasped his hand with Jaehyun’s, intertwining their fingers, both of them blushing furiously, as they turned towards Yuta. 

What they didn’t expect to see was the Japanese man on the verge of sobbing with his phone camera pointed towards them. 

“Taeil, I’ve been caught. I have to go baby. I love you.” Yuta’s voice cracked, as he took the camera away from Johnny and Jaehyun, wiping his tears. 

“Yuta, please stop crying. This is embarrassing.” Taeil spoke through the phone, although he sounded like he was crying too. 

“Shut up Taeil, gosh. You’re crying too, look at you, you big baby.” Yuta barked, although there was no real anger in his voice. 

“Whatever, loser. I’ll be over in half an hour with Star. She’s going to meet her uncles, and I’m going to reunite with my baby Jaehyun.” Taeil spoke. 

Yuta grabbed Jaehyun’s suitcase, as he spoke to Taeil, walking away from Johnny and Jaehyun. 

The couple followed Yuta back towards Johnny’s car, amused by the conversation the chaotic boyfriends were having.

“I thought I was your baby.” The pout could be heard on Yuta’s face. The sound of the call ending made Johnny and Jaehyun laugh loudly at Yuta, earning them a glare from the shorter man. 

“Jaehyun, you can carry your own damn bag.” Yuta grimaced.

“No he can’t, he’s already holding my hand and his flowers.” Johnny pouted. 

Yuta rolled his eyes, walking away from the couple, unlocking Johnny’s car, since he’d been the one to drive. 

“Hey Johnny..” Jaehyun whispered. 

“Yes baby?” Johnny whispered back. 

“I love you.” 

Johnny blushed furiously, unable to contain his giggles, as he began jumping up and down excitedly, completely failing in hiding his overwhelming amount of joy and love. 

“I love you too angel.” Johnny responded, his cheeks and ears crimson red. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah.” Jaehyun smiled, eyeing the pretty white daisies he held before planting a kiss on Johnny’s cheek.

Anywhere was home as long as they had each other.


End file.
